In general, devices required to be air tight have to undergo an air tightness test during manufacturing process. For example, electronic devices have to undergo various electrical tests during the manufacturing process, and if a spring probe module assembled on the testing device is not assembled airtightly, it will affect the result of the electrical tests. Thus, the air tightness of the spring probe module should undergo an air tightness test before being assembled on the testing device.